The present invention relates to a cutter head for a grass trimmer which is mounted at a distal end portion of a rotary drive shaft with a cord being made of synthetic resin such as nylon and being radially outwardly fed therefrom. The cord is rotated at a high speed to cut grass or weed as a cutter.
In some conventional cutter heads of this type, there is provided a complicated mechanism for automatically feeding the cord from the head when the cord used as a cutter is damaged or consumed. However, in a most popular manual feed cutter, it is necessary to manually loosen a fastening nut provided at a bottom surface of the head, to manually withdraw the cord wound within the head and to again manually fasten the nut. This needs considerably troublesome manual works.